Sailor Angel Star DISCONTINUED
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: This one of Angel 17's stroies. A dark forse has invaded Gaea. Gaea calls for it's protector but gets someles the first time. it's calls again and the time it gets the right person.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Angel Star It's a crossover of Sailor Moon and Vision of Escafowne. I do not known Sailor Moon or Vision of Escafowne I'm just wrighting about them. So hope you enjoy:)  
  
It has bean two years sense Hitomi left Gaea and the Sailor Scouts had defeated Neherenia only a few months ago. Hitomi had transferred to Crossroads Junior High the same School that Serena, Amy, and Lita go to. Hitomi had become vary good friends with Serena, Amy, And Lita. But she did not know she is a Sailor Scout.  
  
Hitomi was walking home one day, when she was attacked by some kind of monster. The monster grabbed Hitomi by the trout and pushed her to the wall and started to take her energy. Luna and Lita were walking back to her place. Lita made some tuna last night and was going to give the leftovers to her Thay turned the corner and saw what was happening.  
  
"Lita transform." said Luna  
  
"Right."  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER.  
  
Lightning shrouded Lita, and then with in seconds Lita had become Sailor Jupiter. Hitomi was filling weak. Then a voice came from above.  
  
"How dare you try and take her energy I am the goddess of lightning Sailor Jupiter I fight for love and justice and in the name of the Jupiter I will punish you." The monster looked up and snarled.  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION  
  
The monster yelled in pain then turned to dust. Hitomi just sat there in shock. Lita detransformed  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Hitomi looked up and saw Lita. "Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes thanks."  
  
"Do you wont me to help you home?"  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then I will see you tomorrow Hitomi."  
  
Then Lita walked off.  
  
"Lita I got a strange vibe from her, I'm going to fallow her."  
  
"Ok Luna." Luna followed her for a wail, then she remembered were she felt that vibe befor; it was on the Moon Kingdom and it from Sailor Angel Star.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You wonted to see me Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yes we have a now visitor."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Princess Angel from Gaea."  
  
"What is she doing here your Highness?"  
  
"She has come to help us fight off the Negaverse if thay attack.  
  
Well that's part one, hope you liked it. I will put up more in a few days. Please review:) 


	2. chapter 2

I don't' own anything.  
  
  
  
Luna followed Hitomi home. Hitomi was in her room doing some homework, when Luna came in though the window.  
  
"Hello Hitomi."  
  
"How did you learn to talk?  
  
"My name is Luna."  
  
"Yea your Serena's cat. But how did you learn to talk?" Then she saw a pen by Luna's feet.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is time you remembered who you are."  
  
Luna used the moonbeam to make Hitomi remember. A symbol glowed on her forehead. It was a small feather glowing silver. All of Hitomi's memories came back to her like a wave. Then she picked up the pen with a silver crystal on it with a gold angel inside. It looked like the one's the Sailor Scout's have.  
  
"I'm going to tell the other Scouts. Hitomi do not tell anyone or thay will be put into great danger."  
  
"What kind of danger Luna?"  
  
"You don't remember yet, but if enemy found out that he or she knows who you are, then thay will go after them to get to you."  
  
"It will be hard but allright."  
  
Luna left. Hitomi held her pen in her hand and just looked at it. Lita was facing another one of those monsters, but this one was more powerful she had called for back up. "Sailor Jupiter where here." said Mars The monster did something new. It put its hand together and opened them then a blue ball of light over took Sailor Jupiter and the monster.  
  
The Scouts had to cover their eyes from the bright light. When the light faded Sailor Jupiter and the monster where gone. Van and Merle were visiting Allen in Palas. Then a pillar of light came down on Gaea in a filed, Van, Allen, and Merle saw it then started to run toward it.  
  
"Could it be Hitomi?" Van thought to him self.  
  
Lita found her self-lying in a filled she got up and started to walk toward a path. Then her communicator started to flash.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter are you there?"  
  
"Yea I'm here Mars."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, but I have on idea where I am."  
  
"What dose it look like?"  
  
"Well I'm in a filled lot of trees. I think I'm still on earth because I can see your face as clear as day. Hay I'm not Sailor Jupiter any more." All of a sudden the communicator died.  
  
"Guys? Well let's explore."  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi was still in her room in shock she had on idea what was happening to Lita. Luna was walking home when she found Serena.  
  
"Serena I have same news."  
  
"Luna what is it?"  
  
"I have found Sailor Angel Star."  
  
"That's great Luna but I thought you had some news about Lita."  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Well we were fighting A monster, then a blue flash of light then Lita and the monster were gone."  
  
"Call a Scout meeting now."  
  
"We did that already did that Luna, come on the Scouts are weighting at Rays temple."  
  
*~~~*  
  
Lita got to the path when she saw three people running toward her, she couldn't make them out at ferst, but as thay got closer she could make out long blond hair, shout black hair, and shout pink hair and it looked like a cat person or something.  
  
"If they're the enemy I can easily take them on so I will weight." she thought to her self.  
  
When thay got to her the happiness on their faces fell. There in font of them stood this tall brown hared girl witch she keep's in a ponytail with two small green balls. She seemed to ware a uniform, which looked like it was from earth.  
  
"My name is Allen this is Van and she is Merle."  
  
"Lord Van." the Cat girl said.  
  
Lita just looked at the Merle with one eyebrow raised as if to say, like I care. But she just turned back to Allen.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lita Makoto."  
  
"Tell me Lita are you from the mystic moon?" Asked Allen. Lita looked vary confused.  
  
"You call it earth." Said Van.  
  
"Yea I'm from earth."  
  
"How did you get here?" Van demanded  
  
Lita looked at him with anger in her eyes. She thought to her self. I would love to kick this guy's ass. Allen saw Lita getting mad.  
  
"Please forgive Van can be a bit arrogant at times. But please Miss Lita, how did you get here?"  
  
"Well I was walking home when this monster looking thing jumped out of the bushes, and had some kind of blue ball, then poof I was here."  
  
"Then you are probably tired from you trip, lets get you back to Palas and you can get some rest. All right."  
  
Just as thay started to walk, thay was attacked by some bandit's. Allen put Lita behind him trying to protect her. Merle stood by Lita. Van and Allen were besy fighting and looked like thay didn't need any help. But one of the bandits attacked Lita and Merle.  
  
"Look out." Allen screamed trying to get to them.  
  
Lita looked up to see one of the of the bandits jumping down from a tree, sword above his head. Lita just smiled and pushed Merle out of the way, and she just stepped out of the way, he landed on his feet with a thud. He looked around to see Lita smiling an evil smile, and then she punished him in the stomach. He fell to the ground not able to move. The bandits stopped died in there tracks and looked at Lita.  
  
"She is just a girl." one said three of them charged Lita and the others fought Van and Allen. The ferst one came at her, she just though him over her shoulder and into a tree. She punished the other one and he flow to the other side of the road, when the last came at her, she grabbed him by the throat, he tired to attack her with his sword, but she knocked it out of his hand, then she said.  
  
"Today you learned why you should not attack people you just met, because thay might be more powerful then you think." Then Lita let him go and said.  
  
"Now go before I get mad."  
  
"Let's get out of here." one of the bandits said? Thay ran off. Thay all looked at Lita. "What?" She said.  
  
Well there is chapter one. Hope you liked it there will be more in a wail. I have got to go my neck is killing me. Later;) 


	3. chapter 3

I don't' own anything.  
  
  
  
Luna followed Hitomi home. Hitomi was in her room doing some homework, when Luna came in though the window.  
  
"Hello Hitomi."  
  
"How did you learn to talk?  
  
"My name is Luna."  
  
"Yea your Serena's cat. But how did you learn to talk?" Then she saw a pen by Luna's feet.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is time you remembered who you are."  
  
Luna used the moonbeam to make Hitomi remember. A symbol glowed on her forehead. It was a small feather glowing silver. All of Hitomi's memories came back to her like a wave. Then she picked up the pen with a silver crystal on it with a gold angel inside. It looked like the one's the Sailor Scout's have.  
  
"I'm going to tell the other Scouts. Hitomi do not tell anyone or thay will be put into great danger."  
  
"What kind of danger Luna?"  
  
"You don't remember yet, but if enemy found out that he or she knows who you are, then thay will go after them to get to you."  
  
"It will be hard but allright."  
  
Luna left. Hitomi held her pen in her hand and just looked at it. Lita was facing another one of those monsters, but this one was more powerful she had called for back up. "Sailor Jupiter where here." said Mars The monster did something new. It put its hand together and opened them then a blue ball of light over took Sailor Jupiter and the monster.  
  
The Scouts had to cover their eyes from the bright light. When the light faded Sailor Jupiter and the monster where gone. Van and Merle were visiting Allen in Palas. Then a pillar of light came down on Gaea in a filed, Van, Allen, and Merle saw it then started to run toward it.  
  
"Could it be Hitomi?" Van thought to him self.  
  
Lita found her self-lying in a filled she got up and started to walk toward a path. Then her communicator started to flash.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter are you there?"  
  
"Yea I'm here Mars."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, but I have on idea where I am."  
  
"What dose it look like?"  
  
"Well I'm in a filled lot of trees. I think I'm still on earth because I can see your face as clear as day. Hay I'm not Sailor Jupiter any more." All of a sudden the communicator died.  
  
"Guys? Well let's explore."  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi was still in her room in shock she had on idea what was happening to Lita. Luna was walking home when she found Serena.  
  
"Serena I have same news."  
  
"Luna what is it?"  
  
"I have found Sailor Angel Star."  
  
"That's great Luna but I thought you had some news about Lita."  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Well we were fighting A monster, then a blue flash of light then Lita and the monster were gone."  
  
"Call a Scout meeting now."  
  
"We did that already did that Luna, come on the Scouts are weighting at Rays temple."  
  
*~~~*  
  
Lita got to the path when she saw three people running toward her, she couldn't make them out at ferst, but as thay got closer she could make out long blond hair, shout black hair, and shout pink hair and it looked like a cat person or something.  
  
"If they're the enemy I can easily take them on so I will weight." she thought to her self.  
  
When thay got to her the happiness on their faces fell. There in font of them stood this tall brown hared girl witch she keep's in a ponytail with two small green balls. She seemed to ware a uniform, which looked like it was from earth.  
  
"My name is Allen this is Van and she is Merle."  
  
"Lord Van." the Cat girl said.  
  
Lita just looked at the Merle with one eyebrow raised as if to say, like I care. But she just turned back to Allen.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lita Makoto."  
  
"Tell me Lita are you from the mystic moon?" Asked Allen. Lita looked vary confused.  
  
"You call it earth." Said Van.  
  
"Yea I'm from earth."  
  
"How did you get here?" Van demanded  
  
Lita looked at him with anger in her eyes. She thought to her self. I would love to kick this guy's ass. Allen saw Lita getting mad.  
  
"Please forgive Van can be a bit arrogant at times. But please Miss Lita, how did you get here?"  
  
"Well I was walking home when this monster looking thing jumped out of the bushes, and had some kind of blue ball, then poof I was here."  
  
"Then you are probably tired from you trip, lets get you back to Palas and you can get some rest. All right."  
  
Just as thay started to walk, thay was attacked by some bandit's. Allen put Lita behind him trying to protect her. Merle stood by Lita. Van and Allen were besy fighting and looked like thay didn't need any help. But one of the bandits attacked Lita and Merle.  
  
"Look out." Allen screamed trying to get to them.  
  
Lita looked up to see one of the of the bandits jumping down from a tree, sword above his head. Lita just smiled and pushed Merle out of the way, and she just stepped out of the way, he landed on his feet with a thud. He looked around to see Lita smiling an evil smile, and then she punished him in the stomach. He fell to the ground not able to move. The bandits stopped died in there tracks and looked at Lita.  
  
"She is just a girl." one said three of them charged Lita and the others fought Van and Allen. The ferst one came at her, she just though him over her shoulder and into a tree. She punished the other one and he flow to the other side of the road, when the last came at her, she grabbed him by the throat, he tired to attack her with his sword, but she knocked it out of his hand, then she said.  
  
"Today you learned why you should not attack people you just met, because thay might be more powerful then you think." Then Lita let him go and said.  
  
"Now go before I get mad."  
  
"Let's get out of here." one of the bandits said? Thay ran off. Thay all looked at Lita. "What?" She said.  
  
Well there is chapter one. Hope you liked it there will be more in a wail. I have got to go my neck is killing me. Later;) 


End file.
